Volver a empezar
by Phaenna Black
Summary: Harry acaba de morir, y Daphne se queda repentinamente sola. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer sin él, si no recordar todas aquellas cosas que vivieron, sufrieron y rieron, juntos?


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

_Este fic pertenece al _Amigo Invisible 2014 _del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p>La petición en la que me basé fue un HarryDaphne en el que él estuviera muerto y ella recordara momentos del pasado. Quiero aclarar que el fic **no **es un What If?, sino que intenté crear una historia paralela que cumpliera en todo lo posible el canon. Sea quien sea mi AI, ¡que lo disfrutes!

* * *

><p>«<strong>VOLVER A EMPEZAR<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

><p>«<em>Yo seguiré adelante atravesando miedos. Sabe Dios que nunca es tarde para volver a empezar<em>», "Volver a empezar", de Alejandro Lerner.

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>

«—_Tengo cuarenta años… No puedo volver a empezar_»

Afuera llueve, y los recuerdos de Daphne van cayendo al ritmo de sus lágrimas, despacio y en silencio. Acaba de volver del funeral de su marido, y aún no tiene claro cómo va a salir adelante sin él.

«—_Aún te queda tiempo por delante_»

Aquella primera conversación se repite una y otra vez en su mente. Antes de ese día habían hablado, claro, pero hasta entonces no se habían conocido con seriedad.

«—_Pero no sé si estoy preparada para vivirlo…_»

Quiere llorar hasta no poder más, quiere dormir día y noche a partir de ahora, quiere morir y ser enterrada junto a él… Pero debe seguir adelante. Él se lo repetía siempre, no puede fallarle ahora.

«—_No sabrás si lo estás hasta que no comiences a vivir de nuevo_»

Desea escuchar su voz una vez más, porque en su cabeza ya no se repite con el mismo tono que él tenía. Parece que se le está olvidando, y llora un poco más fuerte porque lo último que quiere es que se vayan también sus recuerdos.

«—_Gracias, Harry. Gracias…_»

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Esa primera noche es larga, muy larga. Daphne odia la oscuridad, jamás ha podido dormir sin una lámpara prendida. Pero no se sentía bien como para levantarse de la cama e ir a prender una cuando el sol se dejó de sentir… Así que durante horas, horas y horas tuvo que sufrir en silencio, con el pasado atormentándola a cada minuto.

«—_¡Daphne, oye! ¡He oído que Harry Potter vino con nosotros en el tren! —gritó una niña de su misma edad, aquel primero de septiembre de hace sesenta años._

—_¿De verdad crees en el mito del Niño-Que-Vivió, Tracey? —se burló Daphne con una sonrisa._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Se oyó a alguien resoplar mientras la puerta del compartimiento volvía a abrirse._

—_Piensa lo que quieras, Theodore —se adelantó a hablar la chica—, pero sé que tengo razón. ¿Alguien acaso vio a Harry Potter alguna vez? _

—_Mi madre era amiga de su madre —contestó Tracey con confusión—, y juraría que en mi casa hay una fotografía con él._

—_Me refiero a después del ataque del Innombrable —espetó. Luego se arrepintió, porque agregó: —Claro que es posible que antes estuviera vivo… Pero murió cuando murieron sus padres. Si no, alguien hubiera sabido de él en estos diez años que han pasado. —Al terminar, sonrió con suficiencia._

—_Conozco tu teoría, Daphne —dijo Theodore—, y aunque no la descarto tampoco la defiendo. ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el cuál habrían mentido acerca de su muerte?_

—_¡Piensen, piensen un poco! —Tracey se sobresaltó con el grito de su amiga—. El Mundo Mágico necesitaba un héroe y una historia heroica después de años de guerra. Por supuesto que no soy una experta de aquellos años —aclaró—, pero lo más lógico es que sus padres hayan asesinado al Innombrable y muerto en el camino. Y que, ante la eventualidad de no saber cuál de los dos lo había asesinado… ¡Culparon a un niño!_

_El compartimiento quedó en completo silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que las risas se comenzaron a sentir. Daphne levantó una ceja, molesta._

—_Son insoportablemente insoportables —soltó, y salió del compartimiento enseguida._

_No había caminado tres pasos, cuando un niño moreno se cruzó en su camino._

—_¿Puedes mirar por dónde caminas? —espetó con furia._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó el niño—, ¿sabes dónde hay un baño?_

—_Pues en el medio del pasillo seguro que no —se burló, aunque pareció arrepentirse enseguida. No quería verse como una chica débil, pero no le iba bien el tratar demasiado mal a los demás—. Allí, la segunda puerta antes del final del vagón._

—_Gracias. —El chico se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo detuvo._

—_Me llamo Daphne Greengrass, ¿y tú?_

—_Soy Harry… —dudó en decir su apellido, pero no hizo falta. La cicatriz en su frente lo había delatado mucho antes de lo que hubiera siquiera pensado_»

Daphne desea tanto volver a ese día, pero tanto… No puede creer que tuvieran que pasar tres décadas para que al fin cruzaran más que un saludo.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

El enorme reloj a su derecha marca las dos de la mañana, y el péndulo hace más ruido del que jamás se ha dado cuenta que hacía. Está sentada en un escritorio, con un trozo viejo de pergamino y una pluma frente a ella. En el pergamino, solo hay dos palabras: _«Confío en ti»_. Daphne sonríe al pensar en el impulso idiota que la obligó a enviar esa carta… Y en la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarla dentro de un baúl con cosas de Harry años después.

Tenía catorce años cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts. Uno de los campeones era el chico Potter, con el cual jamás había cruzado más que un par de palabras, y al que consideraba un idiota con suerte. Suelta una risa silenciosa al pensar en cómo cambian las cosas en la vida…

Se sobresalta al oír un ruido a su lado, y más aún cuando se da cuenta que es el reloj marcando las tres. ¿Cuándo pasó aquella hora? ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? ¿En qué estaba pensando? En él, claro. Y lo sigue pensando, recordando y atrayendo hacia su mente una y otra vez. Le es imposible dejar de situarse a sí misma en el pasado, en su memoria, en aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos y que desearía haber disfrutado mucho más.

Pero el pergamino sigue frente a ella, y más recuerdos se agolpan en su mente. Casi hasta puede sentir el olor de la lechucería, el sonido de su risa nerviosa, los pasos que se acercaban mientras ella sonreía, sola.

Por más que lo piensa, no puede recordar qué fue lo que la llevó a enviar esas tres palabras… Aunque sabe que algo así tiene que haber estado escrito en su destino.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


End file.
